encantadiasagafandomcom-20200215-history
Arvak
| debut = Episode 1; Chapter 1 | death = Episode 2; Chapter 5 | final = Episode 2; Chapter 6 }} Rama of Hathoria is the second king of Hathoria, the immediate predecessor and father of Hagorn. He is the first person to receive the Fire Gem. Appearance Personality Arvak is a ruthless and greedy ruler. His desire to dominate Encantadia began the long war and uneasy peace between Hathoria and the other kingdoms. Hagorn believed that Arvak's conquest is just a nod to the ideology instilled to them by Rama Duri-e Bartimus of Hathoria that having the Mother Gem in their possession is for the greater good of Encantadia because they will maximize its full power for the progress of the continent. History After Cassiopea divided the Mother Gem into four pieces, Arvak received from her the gem's last fragment, the Fire Gem, hoping they would protect Encantadia's borders producing more powerful weapons. However, after several years, Arvak called off the deal and invaded the other three kingdoms in an attempt to seize the three other gems. He successfully stole the Water Gem from Adamya. With two gems, Arvak was essentially the most powerful Encantado in the land. An enraged Cassiopea returned to Hathoria to scold Arvak for breaking his promise to use the gem for good. In retaliation however, Arvak burned the Diwata. After repelling his attack, Cassiopea cursed Arvak, saying his death will be coming soon, and as he dies, an infant Sang'gre will be born finish off his kingdom. As Cassiopea teleported away, his son, Prince Hagorn, rebuffed Cassiopea's curse as an empty threat, though it left Arvak distraught nevertheless. Arvak led his army to seize the earth gem from Sapiro, where he mortally wounded King Armeo. However, Arvak was killed by Asval with his bow and arrow. In his last seconds, Arvak called Hagorn to collect the Fire and Water Gems, but Raquim took them instead. Half of Cassiopea's curse had materialized. As the late Hathor king cremated in a funeral pyre, Hagorn swore revenge on Raquim for stealing the gems. Abilities Arvak was a powerful swordsman. During the battle against the Sapiryans, he defeated both Armeo and Raquim, king and prince of Sapiro respectively. Powers Due to once having the Fire Gem in his possession, it is assumed Arvak has the power to manipulate fire and use it for his advantage. Other skills Arvak is skilled in swordsmanship Weaponry Arvak wielded the blood-forged sword called Elores. In battle, it feeds on any strong emotion (such as anger) for greater effect. It was later passed to his son Hagorn after he was killed by Asval during the war of Sapiro/Lireo alliance and Hathoria. He wielded the royal staff of Hathoria which can shoot energy bolts. Relatives Trivia * Roi Vinzon laters portray Daragit in the fantasy series Mulawin vs. Ravena, the sequel to the Mulawin 2004 series. ** Both Vinzon's characters are portrayed as tyrant leaders who ruled with iron fists and both are grooming their sons to become the next kings of their respective kingdoms. Version differences * Arvak was played by Al Tantay in the first book of 2005-2006 series, and the young Arvak was portrayed by Michael Flores in the second book. * In the 2005-2006 series, the name of King Arvak of Hathoria's wife is Queen Consort Argi-a of Hathoria, the mother of Prince Hagorn of Hathoria. * In the original series, Arvak was killed by Raquim. In this version, he was killed by Asval. * In the second book of the original series, Arvak was the one who killed his own father Bartimus, for allying with Sapiro and Lireo against Etherians, making himself a king of Hathoria (due to Sang'gres' changes in timeline). Arvak was the closest ally to Etheria, particularly Hera Barkus of Sensa, during the Etherian age. Also, he thought and saw the friendship of Raquim and Hagorn as a hindrance, as he really disliked Raquim. References Category:Characters Category:Hathor Category:King of Hathoria Category:Royalty Category:Special participation Category:Kings